The Other Girl
by mrs.taylor
Summary: Just a normal girl and famous man


He was charming. Always finding ways to sweep you off your feet. His eyes glistened like emeralds under the light. If you stared long enough, you could fall asleep in them. His touch made you weak and he knew just how to have your whole body craving him for days. You knew what you had when you had him and went absolutely mad when you didn't.

Here we were, in the same room, breathing the same air. I watched him carefully as I swirled the stick in my drink wondering what went through his mind. He looked like a model, probably smelt like one too. I watched as he made his way around the room mingling with everyone. It was impossible to keep my eyes off of him.

"You alright?" My mother asked, waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled, quickly coming back to reality.

It was funny how I almost turned down coming to my mother's gala. It just wasn't my thing. It's not like I knew _he_ would be here.

Again, I lost myself completely in thoughts of him, captivated by his presence. I nearly spat my drink out as I saw him making his way over to me.

"Hello, I'm Harry." He said, extending his arm to me. I knew who he was. The whole world knew who he was.

"Sara." I smiled, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Don't think I've seen you at these things before." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no, first time. Just came with my mom." I pointed to her standing a few feet away talking to some snooty looking rich people.

"Ah she's your mother? Lovely woman. Didn't know she had such a beautiful daughter." He said, grinning as he brought my hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

"Listen, I've got to make my way around and say hello to a few more people but I'll be back for you later." He said, smiling as he walked away.

I stood there in complete shock. I evaluated his words carefully. _I'll be back for you_. What did that even mean? Was he actually coming back? Or was he just being polite? I quickly downed the rest of my drink and began to wander off. I walked down the hall, admiring my surroundings. The walls were covered with shiny beige wallpaper and there were murals painted on the ceilings. It had to have been the most gorgeous place I'd ever stepped foot in.

I walked around until I found the ladies room. I walked up to the mirror and began to reapply my lipstick, a vibrant red. My eyes suddenly focused on a figure standing behind me in the mirror. It was Harry. I dropped my lipstick in the sink and slammed my hand over my chest.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said, smirking as he locked the door behind him.

I quickly picked my lipstick up, putting it back in my clutch and turned to face him.

"Yeah, well it _is_ the ladies washroom." I said sarcastically, wondering why he was in there.

His eyes wandered my body from head to toe and then back up before he slowly started to make his way over to me. There he stood inches away from my face, staring in my eyes. His hand brushed my hair away from my face gently placing it behind my ears.

"You look absolutely stunning." He said, his eyes not leaving mine once.

"Uhh thanks. You look wonderful yourself." I smiled.

"I've had my eye on you since the second you stepped foot in the door. I had to meet you." He said.

Did I just hear him correctly? I gave my head a small shake just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Nope, here he was standing right in front of me. I was about to open my mouth to say something but he put his finger on my lips, stopping me.

"Shh." He said, slowly pressing his lips into mine.

I stumbled back, hitting the edge of the counter and without breaking our kiss, he lifted me up on top of it, pushing himself between my legs. His lips took over mine as he parted them with his tongue. His hand slid up my thigh and around my waist as he pulled me forward into his crotch. I could feel myself getting hot. Once I let a moan fall from my lips, he pulled his hand away and stepped back.

"We should go back now." He said, walking towards the bathroom door.

What kind of sick game was this. He got me all hot and bothered just to leave me? I hopped off the counter carefully, furrowing my brows towards Harry. Just as I was about to walk out of the door he pulled me in by my arm and aggressively pushed me up against the wall. He stared into my eyes for a few seconds before his lips met mine once more. He kissed me passionately, making every part of my body tingle before quickly pulling away again.

My words escaped me. He held the bathroom door open for me and we left, walking down the corridor together.

"Will I be seeing you again?" He turned his head to me.

"Uhh sure. I'm just a little confused. What was that back there?" Still trying to understand his motives.

"What I'm not allowed to kiss a beautiful woman?" He chuckled.

"No, it's not that. It's just- nevermind." I didn't bother trying to figure it out.

Before we entered the main room where the gala was being held, Harry turned to me.

"Till next time." He said, bringing my hand to his lips, kissing it softly. He backed up about 2 feet, letting his eyes scale my body. He smiled and licked his bottom lip before turning around and walking away.

I was so confused as to what just happened. My eyes followed him around the room, hoping he didn't catch me looking. Just then I saw a beautiful brunette walk up to him. She must of been one of my mother's models. Typical. Harry put his arm around her and brought her in for a kiss. I felt my heart sink into my stomach. It wasn't a quick peck, it was just like the one he had given me minutes earlier. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I watched as he held her close and they laughed together. It made me sick to my stomach. Two minutes ago he was all over me and now he's all over her. I should of known. I couldn't take it anymore and it was getting late so I decided to leave.

When I got home, I unlocked the front door, hung my keys up and ran to my room. I collapsed on my bed holding my hand close to my heart. Sure, he wasn't mine but I felt something with him. I thought he had felt it with me too, obviously I was wrong. I was nothing but a pawn in his game.


End file.
